


Forward

by Stormbreezes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbreezes/pseuds/Stormbreezes
Summary: Devastated by the death of her former teammate and long time love, Sakura strives to rebuild a life for herself. Who knew help would come in the form of a bug loving recluse?
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino/Haruno Sakura, sakura - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Six months, fourteen days, and five hours marked the end of Sakura's life as she knew it, but it mattered not. Time no longer held any meaning for the devastated kunoichi.

What use was time to a dead woman?

Well, technically speaking she wasn't dead, but it sure as hell felt like it. 

News of the Uchiha's demise had reached far and wide, the shockwave of power rippling across the lands as far as the eye could see. An entire clan wiped off the face of the earth, and yet no one seemed to care, outside of Team 7 that is.

Perhaps that was the most difficult of all. Life continued to move forward for everyone else, and yet for her it felt like the world had ended the day of his death.

His body had been recovered in Iwagakure, his eyes having been gouged out of his skull, a self inflicted wound if the report was to be believed. She didn't put it past him, the Uchiha's bloodline trait was formidable and if in the wrong hands would spell disaster for the entire shinobi world. 

Regardless of the reason, when his body had been transferred back to Konoha, it had been left to her to perform the autopsy, determine that nothing essential had been left behind. She had been the one to clean his wounds, dress them accordingly and prepare his body for burial. They had felt it necessary to bury him alongside his fallen clansmen, another grave added to the Uchiha compound. 

She had cried, sobbed over his lifeless form as she grieved for all the time lost, the devastation of her unrequited love, the loss of her teammate and friend. Hopes and dreams for his return had been cruelly dashed, opportunities lost forever. Guilt and regrets weighed heavily on her heart, her thoughts leading her down a spiralling path of self-hatred. 

If only she had been stronger, she could have prevented his departure. Instead her vanity had cost her precious time, her beauty priority over her abilities and ultimately why he had overpowered her in the first place. Even then, she had been foolish and believed for years that he would return when he was ready, come to realize the life he could have if he would only come home.

Only his hatred for his brother fueled his desire for power, whatever the cost. Along the way, his soul had been corrupted, a heart so blackened that he felt the need to snuff out the lives of his former teammates and friends. Oh yes, she had loved him still, excused his behavior although it killed her to know he viewed her as nothing more than an obstacle in his endeavors to gain power.

They had wanted to believe that he would return, that the evil clouding his heart would dissipate with the power of their love.

It was only now that she realized how utterly ridiculous the notion was.

A part of her still loved the man, dead though he may be, and the idea that the rest of the world could move on without him tore at her soul. He was her longtime love, her friend, her comrade. They had fought, laughed, and endured so much together. Their bond had been strong after everything they had gone through.

After the fourth shinobi war, their team had reunited and over the last few years they had been inseparable, save for the odd missions and varying work schedules. They were hardly seen apart after his return since he was under mandatory probation for the first year, a jonin by his side at all times unless on the clan grounds.

She had taken to being his guard when not scheduled at the hospital, which was rare as many shinobi and even civilians had been injured in the battle, requiring extensive therapy and surgeries that required her expertise. Although work was tiresome, she never let it show, opting to be a pillar of strength in the village's time of need. There were many times she wanted to give up, to curl into herself and allow her mind to wallow in sorrow, but she refused to shut down when there was so much work that needed to be done.

It was difficult, the war having wrought more devastation than she could even imagine. Her parents had been two of the many casualties in the war, victims in the first assault as they fought to get others to safety. A noble death for two shinobi, though it never lessened the guilt she harbored over their deaths.

Even now as the weight of Sasuke's demise ate away at her heart, she desperately yearned for the harsh reprimand of her mother telling her to suck it up and get moving, the warm hugs and understanding smiles her father would give. 

Utterly alone, she spent many nights holed up in her apartment, intent on shutting out the world that had carried on even though she could not. Begrudging, she went through the motions in the hospital stiffly, doing her job with a fake smile in place until she could return home and wish it all away.

Her friends had come as all good friends do and had attempted to pry her out of her depression, and yet none had prevailed. Naruto and Kakashi had understood the most, and had been content to give her time. Ino had as well, though she quickly grew tired of her friend's sour moods and had given up about a week ago in trying to get her out of the house. 

Sakura had felt bad as they had a falling out over her health, an argument that she knew Ino was right in bringing up, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she spent her days in bed, refusing to eat and trying her hardest to find comfort in sleep that would never last.

Even now as her pillowcase lie damp beneath her, she willed the sunlight out, closed her eyes as the sing song of birds filtered in through her open window. Curled up in a tight ball, Sakura lie a broken lump in the middle of her mattress, carelessly tossed clothes littering the bed and what she could see of the floor.

Eyes misting, she clutched the pillow desperately as she fought off another wave of guilt, her brain barely registered the light knock sounding from beyond her door. Looking out, she waited to see if the noise would come again, and just as before three light knocks signalled companionship that she did not currently want.

Stilling, she prayed that the person on the other side of the door would give up and leave, but to her surprise a deep baritone voice made itself known over the silence.

"Haruno-san, may I have a word with you?" 

Arms clutching tightly, she willed her heartbeat to slow and evened her breathing out, feigning sleep. It didn't deter the man on the other side of the door, however.

"I know you are not asleep, Haruno-san. I would appreciate it if you dropped the act."

Huffing in annoyance, she rose unsteadily from the bed and stomped over to the door, her mood souring even more than before as she hit the edge of her coffee table in her insomniatic stupor. Wrenching the door with enough force that it slammed back, cracking the wall behind it and swinging forward once more, she waited as a hand came up to catch it.

"What do you want, Shino?" She ground out, her expression clearly radiating annoyance as she stared up at his tall frame.

He merely stood there, clad in a longer version of his old trench coat, the material a charcoal black that buttoned all the way up to his neck. His signature rounded glasses stared back at her, a single slender brow lifted in what she assumed was amusement, judging by the small upturn of his lips.

"Why to see you get better, of course," he hummed, leaning on the doorframe absently, "Might I come in?"

"Uh, absolutely not. I'm not in the mood to entertain company," She huffed, turning to slam the door when a small bug landed gently on her shoulder, it's little wings flapping rhythmically as if in greeting. 

"You do not need to entertain. I am here to make sure you get well. Now please may I come inside?" He whispered, although by the stern tone he had taken, she figured he wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

Sighing in irritation, she shuffled backwards and faceplanted onto her couch, a muffled and hard to decipher 'whatever' filling the now quiet space. She heard him shuffle inside and close the door, his footsteps pausing as he no doubt took in the cluttered mess that was her flat.

True to her word, the whole apartment was a mess, clothes scattered and tossed carelessly on the furniture, both open and unopened mail littering the counters as well as numerous take-out containers lining almost every inch of spare space. Cheeks heating, she turned her head into the tan leather of her sofa, the material cool against her heated flesh.

She heard his indifferent hum as he glanced around her domain, a few moments of silence passing thereafter, but eventually the soft steps reached her ears as he seemed to squat beside her.

"Haruno-san, when was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

Grabbing the soft pillow in front of her, she buried her head into the fabric mumbling something that sounded vaguely like an 'I don't know'.

She waited for a long moment, her face buried in the soft fabric as she heard the shinobi shift almost inaudibly on her carpet. She could only picture the absolute chaos of her tiny apartment, filled to the brim with evidence of her crumbling life much like her mental state. She must look a fool, but she couldn't really muster up the will to feel ashamed anymore.

"Come on. Get up," he encouraged softly, his voice low and calm as if talking to a wounded animal, "You should probably take a bath. It'll help."

She groaned and clutched the pillow tightly a weakly voiced protest swallowed by the material in her face. All at once she was met by the cool material of her sofa as the pillow was pried from her grip, her face smacking into the sofa.

"Ooomph- What was that for," she hissed glaring up at the unimpressed man in front of her.

Shino merely raised a brow, mercury tinted eyes staring at her behind an impenetrable layer of onyx, "Perhaps you should listen, Haruno-san. As I said earlier, you should go and bathe. It will help."

He ducked backwards, dodging the punch she had aimed his way, and grasped her wrist tightly. He felt the slight increase in her pulse, ignoring the hearty glare she sent his way, "I will not be ignored, Sakura. You can try to intimidate me like all the others, but I will not succumb so easily. Now, get moving or I'll throw you into the tub myself."

Huffing slightly, she leveled another punch his way, her fist glowing with the chakra lacing her attack, but he simply redirected her punch, forcing it away as if it were merely child's play. Growling, she shoved forward, flinging herself atop the unimpressed shinobi while she brought her fist down to his chest. A smirk of satisfaction washed over her as he seemed to double over, a flash of pain crossing his features.

She smiled triumphantly, but was quick to deflate as he dematerialized before her eyes, a puff of smoke trailing upwards as his body dissolved into his infamous kikaichu. Whipping her head around, she just barely caught the flash of darkness as his coat ruffled behind him when she was enveloped in a pair of strong arms, pinning her to the ground with his larger frame.

"Let me go," she growled, thrashing in his grip relentlessly. 

"Not until you calm down. I don't really fancy the idea of being battered," he teased before his voice dropped a register, "It's no use trying to fight me, Sakura. No matter how many times you fight, cry or curse me, I will be here."

Eyes widening, she crumpled to the floor, her body trembling as she tried desperately to fight back the tears she knew were coming.

His words were not empty promise, that she knew from the many years they had worked alongside each other. If he said he would stand by her, then he absolutely meant it. 

Truly, she was grateful not to be alone, but she hated her vulnerability, how broken she had become. Team 7 were the only ones who knew how she felt, could empathize with her as they too were devastated by the Uchiha's death, but she couldn't turn to them for comfort. She needed to be strong for everyone, her remaining teammates, her patients, the village, and yet she was so tired. 

How long could one go on with a broken heart? How long could someone survive, giving of themselves day in and day out while they themselves were empty?

"Why?" She sobbed, her fists curling into the carpet as she buried her face in the scruffy material, "Why are you here?"

Gently, the weight on her back disappeared only to be replaced as gentle hands brought her into his arms, their grip locking around her lower back. Arms circling unconsciously, she buried her face in his neck and sobbed, her body curling into his as she allowed herself to mourn in front of someone for the first time.

"Because I care," was his faint reply as he hugged back tighter, not heeding the water soaking into his shirt or her broken wails.


	2. Bitter Regrets

If there was one word to sum up her life, it had to be tumultuous. 

The life of a shinobi was never easy, requiring hard work and dedication, something she had decidedly lacked in her earliest years. It was only after nearly losing not only her life, but the life of her teammates that she finally opened her eyes to the severity of her profession. From then on, her time was spent training until she couldn't move, reading until her head hit the pillow, and completing mission after mission, forcing herself to surpass her body's limitations. Her life only seemed to improve after Tsunade took pity on her, guiding her albeit more aggressively than perhaps necessary, but nevertheless boosting not only her taijutsu and medical ninjutsu prowess, but even going as far as passing along her most secret and well-kept jutsu: the one hundred healing mark, the ultimate jutsu that took three years of her life to acquire. It was wonderful, the very first time she activated the seal. At long last, she was able to stand on her own two feet, no longer the weak little girl that needed protecting, and boy did it feel good. From that day forward, she vowed never to revert back to that weak little girl. She would be strong, for her village but also for herself.

And yet here she was, a shell of her former self, completely and utterly broken beyond belief. 

Maybe she deserved it? Her vanity and naivety cost her precious time, time better spent honing her skills, and perhaps she could have stopped Sasuke that day all those years ago had she but the foresight. Instead of offering her heart, she could have offered her strength, though at the time that wouldn't have meant much. Had she been stronger maybe she could have forced him to stay, perhaps ended the path of vengeance before it had even begun, though she knew this to be moot. Sasuke would have overpowered her with ease with merely a genjutsu had she tried to act. 

Perhaps there was nothing she could have ever said or done. Sasuke was bound by the death of his clan, a cursed fate between brothers that even she had been helpless to prevent. She cursed Danzo with such animosity that had the man been alive he would've withered on the spot. If he hadn't forced Itatchi that night so many years ago, maybe then they could have grown up happily. Sasuke would have had a healthy home, a loving family instead of a broken dream and visions of slaughter, or a hatred so consuming that he betrayed his village and attempted to erase the leaf from existence. He would have never had to atone for his crimes, he would have never left on the journey for redemption, would have never met the grisly end that awaited him.

These thoughts were pointless, a self-inflicting torture she couldn't break, but the melancholy she felt had been increasingly difficult to ignore, festering in her mind as she replayed the image of his lifeless corpse over and over. Never again would he open those haunting ebony orbs that plagued her every waking moment. The gentle touch of a callused hand upon her brow, the softly murmured 'hn's that he was so well known for, even the soft tenor of his voice brought tears to her flooded eyes. No, for all he had been in life would no longer hold in death, a fact that she pointedly ignored, allowing herself to fall into delusions of memories not yet created; never to be fulfilled.

Her heart broke everyday, the knowledge that his life had been erased a bitter memory that she chose to repress, lest she end up where she was now.

A large hand brushing across her back soothed a small ache in her heart, the tender caress a juxtaposition of the strong embrace she was entangled in, although she relaxed in his hold ever so slightly as the seconds ticked on. By no means was she happy to have broken down in front of this man, but she would admit that his declaration from earlier and the tender way he held her eased some of her sorrow. The burden of carrying Sasuke's death may very well haunt her forever, but at this moment with this quiet shinobi brushing a soothing hand down her locks, she truly felt comforted for the first time in months.

Time had passed by without much notice, the once predominant wails dying down to sniffles and the odd cough, her voice hoarse from overuse, though his hands never stopped the rhythmic petting of her hair. Unsurprisingly, eyelids drooping, Sakura found herself being lifted, the action forcing her hold on his neck to tighten. Strong arms lifted her with ease despite her weak protests and carried her safely to the disheveled remains of her bedroom. If Shino had been shocked by the state her room had been in he didn't show it, merely maneuvering past the floor with ease until he deposited her gently on her bed. Her back met with the plush of her mattress, the familiar softness of her blanket settling across her chest snapping her back to reality. Pink lashes fluttered softly as she gazed up at the stoic shinobi, noticing his lips part briefly as he mumbled something to a tiny winged insect perched atop his finger.

"What are.." she tried to speak, but soon dissolved into a fit of coughs, her throat raw from her earlier hysterics.

A warm hand rest on her crown briefly, the tiny bug coming to sit atop her shoulder, flapping its wings in a rhythmic motion, the vibrations and humming helping to lure her further to sleep, much to her embarrassment. Try as she might, the soothing touch of his palm accompanied by the musical notes from his kikaichu lulled the kunoichi into an ever elusive deep sleep.

~oOo~

There was no telling how long she'd been out, but all too soon the kunoichi found herself awake and restless, a dull pounding in her skull accompanied by the sting of raw skin underneath her eyes. Sakura rubbed at her eyes gently, sending a small surge of healing chakra to soothe the irritated skin underneath. She took a few short breaths, shifting in the bed until her back connected to the smooth wood of her headboard, a hand smoothing tangled locks as she forced herself to rise.

As viridian orbs slowly blinked into focus, she couldn't help the startled intake of breath as she took in her surroundings. It was gone, all of her disorganization, the clutter, the trash, everything! 

Eyes nearly bugging out at this point, she toppled over the side of her bed to see the familiar cherry wood flooring shining as if it hadn't been buried underneath nearly thirty layers of filth. A horrified shriek reverberated through the home as she looked upon her dresser to find that not only had her guest cleaned her abode, but had also taken it upon himself to wash and fold her laundry, as so clearly displayed by the piles of clothes. Atop the neatly folded pile sat a familiar pair of racy red underwear, the sight making her flush with embarrassment.

Her face awash with crimson the likes of which she had probably never achieved, she stumbled out of her room to find an indifferent Shino stirring something on the stove. Though she had come into the kitchen to fuss at the infamous bug nin in her home, Sakura caught a rare glimpse of said shinobi displaying far more skin than he had ever previously done before. Try as she might, Sakura stopped to stare at the broad expanse of back he had so generously left on display. Gone was his long trench coat, instead a simple mesh shirt covered his lean frame, showing off the rigid planes of his shoulder blades, the lithe figure he often kept concealed.

Surely he had no business being this toned and defined. Yes, shinobi underwent rigorous training, honing their bodies into weapons, working towards peak physical shape, but who would have guessed that Shino Aburame, bug master extraordinaire would be so ripped? Lean, sleek muscle stretched effortlessly as he stirred what she assumed to be some sort of stew judging by the smell, the muscles in his back stretching almost teasingly. Pale, smooth skin stretched taut across chiseled muscle as he worked, the visual both tantalizing and incredibly unwelcome.

"I-You-What..?" She screeched, absolutely taken aback at the sight of him casually cooking in her home as if he belonged there. Effortlessly, he set aside the spatula and turned, arms coming to rest across his chest while he seemed to take in her state of distress.

"Good evening, Haruno-san. Did you sleep well?"

Now for all intents and purposes, having just broken down in front of this man and then simultaneously have him not only put her to sleep, but also clean her home, it was all too much. Sputtering incoherently, she forced herself to take a few steadying breaths before opening her mouth once more, "What are you doing here?"

The taller shinobi merely inclined his head quizzically, slender brow arching upward, "Is it not obvious? Making dinner of course."

"I can see that, but what are you doing here?" She repeated, staring absentmindedly at the comely vision he made.

Turning briskly, he switched off the stove and moved to grab a few spoonfuls of rice, plating it neatly before pouring a red stew overtop the rice. It seemed he had already made a side of vegetables, though Sakura was less focused on the savory meal he had prepared. Shino moved to the small bar area, placing the meal in front of the increasingly aggravated yet curious kunoichi, "As I've said earlier, I will see to your wellbeing until such a time that you can do so yourself."

"Curry?" She looked up at him incredulously, "You made me.. curry?"

"I assure you, Haruno-san, it is to your taste. I am aware you dislike spicy foods and as such took that to mind whilst preparing your meal. Though perhaps you would have preferred something sweeter instead? You are quite fond of dumplings, if I recall correctly, but they are not hearty enough nor nutritionally enriched to be served for dinner," he shrugged, leaning against the countertop casually, "we could have them for dessert provided you finish your meal."

Sakura glared petulantly as she took in his unbothered appearance and the lofty way in which he spoke of her life, "I don't need to be mothered, Shino."

An unimpressed hum met her ears as the man in front of her moved to the sink a few feet away where a pile of dirty dishes sat on the counter. Turning on the faucet, the bug nin got to work tidying up, "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she growled, hating the way he returned to his task, a silent dismissal of her words.

The kitchen fell silent as the shinobi glanced in her direction, making a show of giving her a once over, "Then show me." 

Mercury eyes flashed to viridian in a silent battle of wills as the two stared each other down, but as the sound of her rumbling stomach cut through the silence, Sakura turned her gaze to the dish in front of her, a light blush dusting across pale cheeks.

"Thank you for dinner," she bit out, hating the way her voice stuttered. Scooping up a spoonful of the wonderful smelling dish, she popped it inelegantly into her mouth, eyes widening as she savoured the meal he had made. The curry was mild just as he said, but packed full of different herbs and spices that blend harmoniously with the flavors of the rice and vegetables. A genuine smile lit up her face as she ate, a small spark of happiness filling her for the first time in so long.

She gave him a pleased smile and a small nod of approval, earlier anger nearly forgotten, "It's.. really good. I didn't know you could cook."

He nodded, focusing on cleaning the dishes that remained while she continued to eat, "With teammates such as mine, I had to learn or else we'd have starved long before. Kiba-san might not look like it, but he carries quite the appetite and Hinata-san can't quite bring herself to kill the prey we catch on missions."

Sakura hummed softly, blunt nails tapping her chin as she looked up at the ceiling, "Makes sense. Naruto is the same way you know, always saying he's hungry and that he wants ramen. It was always down to me to cook our food or else we'd eat nothing but noodles. Sas-"

Gulping quietly, she turned back to her plate, willing herself to remain calm, "He would catch and take care of the animal, clean whatever we caught and give it to me to cook."

There were a few moments of silence before Shino turned off the tap, placing the cleaned dishes on the strainer next to him, "How courteous. Though I must say, I didn't think you would have a hard time with hunting."

"Oh, no. I can handle myself just fine, but it's not something I enjoy," She stood, moving past the lounging shinobi and cleaning her own dish. She kept her eyes on her task, acutely aware of his pensive gaze, "I see death every day so when I do leave on missions, I prefer not to do anymore killing than necessary."

She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, but he made no further effort to continue the conversation. Deciding to let the matter drop, she placed the dish on the drying rack and turned viridian eyes to the clock hanging above the stove. It was a little after eleven and knowing she had an early shift at the hospital, Sakura groaned quietly. It wasn't that she didn't love her job, but it was taking a toll on her with how frequently she had been scheduled. As if sensing her thoughts, Shino left the room and returned with one of her fluffy black towels. Handing the fabric over, he shooed her from the kitchen towards the bathroom, "Go ahead and wash up, Haruno-san. Take a bath and relax for once."

A frown played on her lips, her foot planting firmly to the floor with the barest hint of chakra, "I don't need you to tell me that. I relax just fine."

"I did not mean to imply that you are incapable of such a task, but your body is tired," Shino placated, gesturing to the oaken door before them, "Wash up, soak in the tub and do whatever you need to do so you can rest. Or were the words you said to me earlier nothing more than an empty promise?"

Sakura huffed petulantly, a scowl tugging on her features at his brazen response, "They were not, you ass."

"Name calling won't settle the matter. Show me that you can care for yourself. Until you do you are stuck with me," He informed her casually. Opening the door for the irritated pinkette, he watched as she stomped her way into the bathroom and slammed the door none too gently. With a sigh, the man turned and left.

Inside the bathroom, Sakura had to look around to recognize the pristine space. The counters had been cleaned and disinfected, the mirror so thoroughly cleaned it nearly sparkled, but perhaps the most impressive was the mopped floor. Blushing lightly, she scowled at the mess that he must have cleaned, her tight work schedule meaning she often came home late and left early which wasn't exactly ideal for her cleaning regime. Brushing a hand across her face, the pinkette waited until the distinct shuffle of feet had left and she could detect no chakra signatures nearby. Moving over to the small tiled shower, she turned on the taps, reaching a hand in to feel the water until it was warm enough. Sakura stripped down and tossed her crumpled clothes into the hamper before climbing into the tub, relishing in the heated spray. 

Moving through the motions, Sakura washed her lengthy locks, making sure to condition so it wouldn't tangle on her later. Scrubbing her skin with her favorite lavender body wash, she hummed contentedly as the soothing scent reached her nose, the bathroom filling with the heady scent. A small hum of approval escaped her as she stood under the warm spray. Shaving, washing and exfoliating done, Sakura blocked out all the stress of the last few weeks and allowed herself the opportunity to truly breathe and release the tension she had been holding for so long. A small part of her felt guilty for relishing in the little comfort, but the more rational part of her mind accepted that she needed to decompress. It wasn't healthy to blame herself for the past and maybe one day she would truly forgive herself, but for tonight she would let all of the pain go and just rest.

Only when the water turned icy did she leave the safe haven of her bathroom, a fluffy black towel wrapped securely around her body. Glancing around warily and feeling for any chakra signatures, she could make out the unmistakable feel of the bug nin's chakra a bit away in her kitchen. Dashing to her room, the kunoichi wasted no time in locking the door and making her way over to the neatly folded clothes piled on her nightstand. Cheeks heating, Sakura wasted no time in dressing herself in a pair of shorts and matching top. Pulling the silky fabric of her tank top over her head, she had just finished dressing before a soft knock rasped on her door, "Haruno-san, might I come in?"

"Sure," She called, moving to unlock the door to find the bug nin standing in her doorway with a plate of anko dumplings and a cup of tea in the other hand. A sheepish smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched the pinkette stare up at him curiously.

"For you," he explained, handing over the sweet treat and fragrant tea, noting the gentle smile on her face as she took the plate.

Stuffing a few of the dumplings in her mouth, Sakura groaned appreciatively savoring the sweetness of the red bean paste. A bright smile lit up her face as she turned towards the shinobi leaning casually against her door frame, "Thank you so much! You didn't have to."

"Nonsense," he supplied, brushing away her thanks with a quick wave of his hand, "You did as you were asked, and I am a man of my word."

Humming noncommittally, the pinkette took her time savoring the dish, a pleased hum echoing in the silent room. Viridian eyes studied the man before her curiously, wondering what his aim truly was. Shino Aburame was a friend, but up until now their meetings had been strictly professional. She hardly ever saw the man unless he brought a teammate to the hospital, namely Kiba, but he was always very polite if not a little distant. Although she believed he had good intentions, she just couldn't fathom why the stoic bug nin had decided to come and pull her out of her depression.

Deciding to leave the matter at rest for the time being, Sakura placed the plate on the dresser nearby and took a casual sip from the offered cup. The familiar flavor of chamomile and honey spread across her senses, a complimentary drink to her earlier treat. Glancing back at the bug nin, she was curious to find that he had moved over to her balcony door, staring up at the moon looming overhead. Though she was curious to ask, Sakura decided to stay quiet and allow the man his silence whilst she opted to finish the soothing tea. It was strange to have a man in her home, let alone her room, but whether it was due to his naturally shy nature or his quiet disposition, she felt at ease in the bug nin's presence. He had never been one for much talk, and she didn't expect that to change now that he seemed to want to care for her. 

With the cup drained and eyes feeling heavy, she couldn't stifle the yawn spilling from her lips. Eyes drooping, she watched sleepily as the bug nin turned from the windowsill and placed a tiny winged insect beside her nightstand, the familiar musical notes playing once more. If she had any fight left in her she would have argued that she didn't need the comforting music, or the gentle brush of his palm against her crown, but as it stood she merely crawled under the covers and allowed someone to care for her for a change. The last cognizant thought she had was that it may not be so bad to be cared for by this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given up on my stories. I work in healthcare and COVID-19 is kicking my butt. Thank you for reading so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!
> 
> Love,  
> Storm


End file.
